


The Universe Ships Us

by fluff_in_london



Series: Albus and Gellert One Shots Based on Quotes [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blushing, Canon Era, Debating, Destiny, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_in_london/pseuds/fluff_in_london
Summary: Albus is in a bad mood, and Gellert discusses why homophobia exists while also talking about what love truly is. He also declares that they (Gellert and Albus) were meant to be, even if no one else can see it.





	The Universe Ships Us

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all readers who are giving me love on this series of one-shots, y'all are the best!!
> 
> Now, I will say this, what I wrote for this one was a little phycological. It does touch up on why homophobia might exist. If any of you want to talk about it, comment and I will respond within a day or two. If you feel like I should talk more about some other stuff related to this, comment and I will respond. 
> 
> Stay safe and remember, we may not all be LGBTQIA+ but we can support them and their rights, along with helping change this world to be more accepting.

"So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you." ~ Paulo Coelho

Albus crashes through Gellert's bedroom door without warning. Gellert sits up, setting aside his book as Albus starts to pace, tugging frantically at his hair. 

Gellert spells the door to close and sets up privacy wards all around his room. "Okay, what's wrong?" Gellert asks, a little concerned.

"It's just... what gives humans the right to ban types and forms of love?!" Albus answers, falling onto Gellert's bed with an exasperated sigh. 

Gellert sighs. "What happened?" he asks as he starts combing his hand through Albus's hair.

Albus sighs. "Something Aberforth said just really got on my nerves. But it made me wonder, really wonder, why we have to hide. Why do we have to hide who we are? Who decided what love is 'proper' or not?"

"Go look at a Bible and find a homophobic," Gellert deadpans.

"But  _why_?" Albus presses.

Gellert thinks about it. "I suppose it's because humans are prone to both jealousy and a need to reproduce and survive," he answers.

"Go on," Albus prods, staring up at Gellert's face.

"Well, the first humans barely lived to 20, right? So, they probably needed to reproduce more than fall in love. So the tradition became man and woman, but when it became easier to live longer, love started factoring in. However, it had been male and female for so long that it became the only accepted love. Also, I bet someone didn't like the chances of their love being tossed to the side, which if it was both males and females would have been almost the entire population. Therefore, it became a prejudice and it just kept being passed down until it became the truth, and here it is in the present day," Gellert theorizes.

"But what even is love?" Albus asks after a couple seconds. "Like, love nowadays overpowers even survival instincts so what draws us to others?"

Gellert smiles. Albus is back to himself, and this is going to be an interesting conversation.

"The universe," he answers after a minute.

"What?" Albus questions, confused. His forehead crinkles and he squints instinctively. 

"Hear me out," Gellert says. "The universe is a giant, unknown place that's constantly expanding, right? But, it's organized. Everything is built out of something else and it has balance. So, wouldn't the universe therefore make sure that everyone has at least one person to love, romantically or in friendship or both?"

Albus grins. "When you put it that way..." he thinks it over, then frowns. His lips press into a thin line and he bites his bottom lip. All Gellert wants to do is kiss them and sooth the lines and make them red and puffy from their passion. Gellert snaps out of his thoughts when Albus speaks up. "What about abusive relationships? And divorce?" 

Gellert frowns slightly. "That's humans working against nature. Sometimes we jump the gun and marry someone that isn't a good fit. The universe never intended humans to want for violence so much that they hurt people they once loved or people who did nothing to deserve it. Somethings are just unpredictable, and all the universe can do is hope for good to win over unnatural tendencies." 

Albus nods, satisfied with Gellert's explanation. "So when do you think all love will be legalized?" 

"When our plans are finalized," Gellert answers instantly, without hesitation.

Albus sits up and faces Gellert, brow furrowed. "But that's not in our rules," he says slowly.

"In America it's illegal to marry a muggle," Gellert explains, holding Albus's hands in his own. "So, I was thinking that we add 'love whomever' to the rules," he says, grinning slyly. 

Albus laughs. "You sneaky little genius!" 

Gellert bows and snarkily says, "You called?" 

The partners laugh.

"I love you," Albus whispers, leaning in close.

Gellert smiles softly. "And I love you because the universe created us for each other." 

Albus blushes and ducks his head. Gellert leans down and bumps his nose against his love's nose. 

He then lightly brushes his lips against Albus's nose and across his cheek. Albus's breath hitches and Gellert keeps going, brushing his lips against Albus's ear. 

He whispers, "I love you so much." 


End file.
